


domestic

by magichistorian



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tickling, sengen week 2019, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: An early morning with Senku and Gen, including cold feet, tickles, falling off the bed, and kisses.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 mins an hour before midnight because I'm *dramatically puts on shades* cool like that
> 
> (I'm not cool. Don't believe me. Thank you for reading my fic)
> 
> On a more exciting note!!! With this last fic, I have officially passed 100,000 total words posted on the archive!! I'm really proud of myself, me from three years ago would never have believed it. Just a little update :D

Gen groaned, half awake. He turned on his side, arm flopping onto the body next to him, earning a groggy, "Huh?" 

His next shift brought his bare feet against Senku's leg. That woke Senku up with a garbled shout, walking Gen up the rest of the way as well. 

Senku sat up, glaring viciously at Gen. "Do not," he jabbed his finger at Gen's face. "Do that. Again." 

Gen cackled, and pressed both of his cold feet against Senku's exposed stomach. Senku looked ready for murder as he lunged forward, crashing down onto Gen with all his weight. Gen immediately wrapped his arms around Senku's waist and squeezed. They both fell into a fit of giggles. 

Gen was laughing so hard he didn't realize that his grip around Senku had weakened until Senku pulled his arms free and placed them on Gen's sides where his shirt had ridden up. 

He waited just long enough for Gen to realize what he was about to do and let out a pathetic scream before he dug his fingers in. All of Gen's fight vanished; all he could do was bat weakly at Senku's arms between peals of wild laughter and increasingly colorful insults that held no real bite. 

In a wild attempt to free himself from Senku's torment, Gen rolled away from Senku and with a piercing shriek, fell off the edge of the bed. 

Senku immediately stuck his hand out and Gen grabbed it like a lifeline. Except he had already landed, hard, on the floor.

Senku burst into laughter and Gen glared at him as viciously as he could. He still didn't let go of Senku's hand. 

With a bunch of groaning, whining, stubbed knees, and weak upper-body strength, Gen made his way back up onto the bed, perched on Senku's lap. 

Gen leaned in for a kiss. He might have been mad that he got tickled and fell off the bed, but he also really wanted to kiss Senku. 

Except, right then, Chrome burst in. Senku sat up a little and Gen peered over his shoulder, eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Are you guys okay? I heard a scream and I could tell it came from in here!" 

He froze when he saw them. Gen perched on Senku's lap, Senku's shirt pushed up past his stomach, both of their faces bright red. 

(The redness was actually from the physical effort of dragging an adult man back up onto a bed, but they simultaneously decided that Chrome assuming he interrupted a very steamy makeout session was infinitely less embarrassing than the alternative.) 

He flushed even redder than Gen and Senku combined and creeped out. 

"Uh, uh sorry guys, you two look like you're just fine, and not dying like I thought you were, so," He gestured a sort of vague movement with his hands. "I'm just gonna go now. Have fun. Bye."

He vanished very quickly. 

They dissolved into another fit of laughter. Gen only stopped when his stomach was starting to ache and he couldn't breathe anymore.

"You know," Senku said. "We probably should get up. Science never sleeps, you know?"

Gen silenced him with a kiss. 

"No." He planted his hands on his hips. "I am not getting up yet." 

"But," 

"No." 

When Senku initiated the next kiss, Gen knew he had won. 

"Fine. Ten more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](https://emilswrites.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to put in a request, or just say hi:)


End file.
